Software
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several Flash, iOS, and Android video games and software. Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day An interactive storybook app, My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day, is available on iTunes for iPhone and iPad. The app was released by Ruckus Media Group on September 23, 2011. The app uses edited/alternate video clips from The Ticket Master, used in a different context to further the story. An Android version of the app has since been announced, but the developer, Ruckus Media, has not yet set a release date for the app. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 62.png IOS App on iPad.png|iOS App running on a first-gen iPad. Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Princess Celestia bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Spike bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Twilight Sparkle bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - story page.png|A story page from the app Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Rainbow Dash bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png|Rarity bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|A find-the-differences type game in the app. The Ticket Master alternate image from Teacher for a Day.jpg|An example of alternate video shown out of context: modified version of Rainbow Dash's imagine spot from The Ticket Master with Rainbow Dash airbrushed out. Ruckus Reader Three interactive storybooks are available in the Ruckus Reader app My Little Pony: Ruckus Reader: My Little Pony: Rarity Loves Fashion, My Little Pony: Things That Go Bump in the Night, and My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson is an alternate version of Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day. Monopoly Hotels Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels includes several My Little Pony guest rooms: Sweet Apple Room, belonging to Applejack; Cloudsdale Room, belonging to Rainbow Dash; Sugarcube Corner Room, belonging to Pinkie Pie; Carousel Boutique Room, belonging to Rarity; Golden Oaks Room, belonging to Twilight Sparkle; Cottage Room, belonging to Fluttershy; Dragon Breath Room, belonging to Spike; and an unfinished room belonging to Princess Celestia that has yet to be added. My Little Pony My Little Pony is a free-to-play video game for mobile devices published by Gameloft and released on November 8, 2012. The gameplay consists of rebuilding Ponyville, along with several minigames and a storyline concerning Nightmare Moon. Features can be unlocked by spending in-game currency or by purchasing them. A Canterlot Wedding Egmont released My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding on December 19, 2012, released My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding HD on May 11, 2013, and released My Little Pony: Ślub w Canterlocie also on May 11, 2013. Category:Software Online games Hasbro's and The Hub's websites also have various MLPFiM-themed flash games, as well as other material. *My Little Pony Games & Printables on Hasbro.com (games only) *Pony Games on Hubworld.com - including (but not limited to) Adventures in Ponyville, Discover the Difference, Castle Creator, The Fabulous PonyMaker, Adventure Ponies, and Racing is Magic. Racing is Magic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Racing is Magic is an online Flash game available on Hubworld.com. It was first published in early February 2013, initially as a sneak peek only made available after entering the code HUBTV. Fan games Fighting is Magic is a fan-created fighting game, not licensed by Hasbro, that has received various media coverage. References Category:Software